The present invention relates to a reversed pressure relief valve that is used in connection with a computer hard disk drive so as to vent pressurized gases contained within the disk drive while not permitting debris to enter the drive mechanism or the valve. More specifically, the present invention is a reversed direction valve which includes at least one passageway defined by at least a lifter ring, a dry strap, a pressure sensitive adhesive (“PSA”)/body film and a filter media.